


Thanks for coming to my TED talk

by Mintsy



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Sorry?, an actual essay, its an essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintsy/pseuds/Mintsy
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as Spider-Man, has owned a multi-million dollar company, been beaten up by a bunch of furries, is basically a furry, has had a five billion dollar bounty placed on his head (which was removed by the help of Paste Pot Pete), been a member of the Future Foundation, owned six separate identities at the same time, and has had multiple clones made of him, since he first debuted in the comic The Amazing Spider-Man issue #1, in 1962.Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm, better known as the second Human Torch, has spent over two years in the Negative Zone, been the herald of Galactus, owns at least three different pairs of cowboy boots, married an alien spy, influenced his nephew’s first words into being ‘flame on’, was turned into the sun for approximately eight years, been bear hugged by a villain, and been dumped by the Inhuman princess for Quicksilver, since he and the rest of the Fantastic Four first appeared in Fantastic Four issue #1, in 1961.In this essay I will –





	Thanks for coming to my TED talk

Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as Spider-Man, has owned a multi-million dollar company, been beaten up by a bunch of furries, is basically a furry, has had a five billion dollar bounty placed on his head (which was removed by the help of Paste Pot Pete), been a member of the Future Foundation, owned six separate identities at the same time, and has had multiple clones made of him, since he first debuted in the comic The Amazing Spider-Man issue #1, in 1962. 

Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm, better known as the second Human Torch, has spent over two years in the Negative Zone, been the herald of Galactus, owns at least three different pairs of cowboy boots, married an alien spy, influenced his nephew’s first words into being ‘flame on’, was turned into the sun for approximately eight years, been bear hugged by a villain, and been dumped by the Inhuman princess for Quicksilver, since he and the rest of the Fantastic Four first appeared in Fantastic Four issue #1, in 1961. 

Spider-Man and the Human Torch have known each other for over 50 publishing years (as of 2018), and certain interactions have lead to speculation that the two are in love. Fans have created many works depicting the two in a loving relationship, which doesn’t usually veer too far from canon. They have several ship names, such as ‘SpideyTorch’, ‘JohnnyPeter’, and the ever spectacular name ‘HumanMan’.

The two heroes have been good friends for about a decade or more in canon, and consider each other as family. Despite getting off on a rocky start, behind all the traded insults and occasional fights, they care deeply for each other.

When Johnny is believed to have died in the Negative Zone, Peter heads over to the Baxter Building and reminisces with the remaining members of the Fantastic Four, before Reed reveals that Johnny had left a message for Peter, telling him to take his spot on the team (The Amazing Spiderman issue #657, Torch Song). 

In The Amazing Spider-Man issue #17, Spider-Man runs from a fight with the Green Goblin, leaving the Human Torch to fend for himself. Johnny refuses to believe that he would run away without a good reason, and continues to defend his friend when other characters bring it up. Even Dorrie Evans, Johnny’s girlfriend at the time, points out that Johnny cares for Peter a lot more than he’d be willing to admit.

Ok I can’t do this anymore I’m sorRY

In true essay fashion, I will now show you my large collection of evidence. It’s called http://traincat.tumblr.com/tagged/losers-who-deserve-each-other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a mistake


End file.
